


My Hero: Sentinels of the Starry Skies

by UnbalancedCalm



Category: Dragon Quest IX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, I mean, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO, This is pretty much a fantasy au, damn why are tags so hard, i'll try to explain everything best as possible, no beta we die like men, you don't have to be familiar with Dragon Quest to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbalancedCalm/pseuds/UnbalancedCalm
Summary: Izuku, a Celestrian, just became the new Guardian of Angel Falls, after his mentor Toshinori. The World Tree Yggdrasil is about to bloom. Life is about to change a lot for this young man, more than he would ever expect.**Hey if you happen to know nothing about Dragon Quest IX, the game this AU is based off of, that's okay! You can still read this, no problem!**





	1. Izuku, Guardian of Angel Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [any mf who bothers to read this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=any+mf+who+bothers+to+read+this).



> uhhhh hey if y'all really need it I can try to explain more in the notes,, just know I'm trying my best for as much people to understand this AU as possible!! cause y'know I fucken,,, love Dragon Quest lmao
> 
> Anyway! Let's get this bread fellas, I'll update weekly!! ,,,hopefully

_ Hello? Is anybody there? If you’re there, say something. Show yourself.  _

 

_ Thus do the voices of the mortals plead, ever hopeful of proof of our existence…  _

 

_ For how long now have we watched over their realm…? For how long have Celestrians existed…? _

 

_______

 

Izuku had been working under Toshinori for almost as long as he could remember. He was like a father to him, if Celestrians had fathers. Other than the Almighty, of course. Toshinori was the Guardian of the small town of Angel Falls, and Izuku helped out. Now finally, it was his turn to be the Guardian. Currently, they were flying suspended over the village as they scanned the peaceful place. Toshinori suddenly noticed, just outside the town, a young girl, barely an adult, if even that, and her grandfather.

 

The girl’s grandfather stopped walking as he coughed, “Never get old, my dear Ochako, you don’t ever want to get old.”

 

The girl, Ochako, turned towards him, “Come on, grandpa!” she said, “We're almost there! We can make it to Angel Falls!” Her grandfather nodded and continued on.

 

The two would have been able to continue with no problem, if there hadn't been three monsters ahead. They snickered to each other as they readied themselves to attack as soon as Ochako and her grandfather pass the boulder they were hidden behind.

 

“These wicked creatures must not be allowed to ambush innocent members of your flock, Young Izuku,” Toshinori said, “Come, it is time to fulfil our duty as Celestrians.” Izuku nodded and they flew towards the monsters.

 

The monsters looked surprised when they saw the Celestrians appear behind them. They attempted to attack but Toshinori was a powerhouse and was able to one shot the measly little things. Izuku helped, too, of course. Kind of. He did attack first.

 

The Celestrians watched as Ochako and her grandfather walked past. She stopped as she took in the sight of Angel Falls. She pressed her hands together for a small prayer, “Oh guardian of Angel Falls, thank you for protecting us on our journey.” A gleaming glow shone from Ochako and some benevolessence floated up, then back down into Izuku's hands as he collected it.

 

Toshinori placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, “Nice work. I think we're done for the day. Let's get back up to the Observatory.” He spread out his wings and flew up into the sky with Izuku following close behind.

_______

  
  


When the two Celestrians went up high into the sky and landed in the Observatory, Toshinori addressed Izuku, “Tell Apus Nedzu of your deeds, Young Izuku. I have other things to attend to,” and walked off towards his office.

 

Izuku did as he was told and walked up towards where Apus Nedzu resided. On his way, he stared at the benevolessence he gathered from the girl earlier. It was a blue-green ball of light that didn't seem to touch anything. Crazy, knowing that benevolessence came from the gratefulness of humans. They powered the world tree Yggdrasil with their benevolessence and the Celestrians collected that benevolessence, and they offered it up to mighty Yggdrasil.

 

Izuku snapped himself out of his reverie as he went through the door and walked down the grand hall and up the steps to Apus Nedzu, who was sitting on his chair as usual.

 

“Welcome back, Izuku!” Apus Nedzu said as he got up from his seat, “I trust your absence has not been so long you have forgotten my face?” He chuckled as he continued, “Congratulations on completing your first task as a Guardian. You have performed your duties quite well, albeit under Toshinori’s watch. But the time has come for you to spread your own wings. What do you say, Izuku? Are you ready to undertake your Guardian duties alone?”

 

Izuku hesitated. Was he really ready? As Apus Nedzu said, he was under Toshinori’s watch the whole time. But he nodded. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

 

“Excellent! I have no doubt you are capable. You are Toshinori’s apprentice, after all. You will make a worthy Guardian,” Apus Nedzu said. Izuku couldn’t help but flush with embarrassment. He couldn’t be  _ that _ good. Apus Nedzu continued, “And so we come to the first of your duties. You have acquired benevolessence, have you not? The essence of mortal gratitude. You must offer it to the Great World Tree, Yggdrasil, who shelters us with Her nurturing boughs from atop the Observatory. She will bear fruit at last. Go now, and do as I have instructed.”

 

Izuku nodded and walked outside. He climbed the many spiraling staircases that went up towards Yggdrasil. He finally reached the top and stood in the grass that surrounded the World Tree and stared at her in awe. He had seen her many times before, but never quite this close. She looked shinier than usual, and more beautiful. The sheer mass of her was astounding. All of the branches and leaves, each leaf symbolizing a person and their life. Izuku wondered which leaf was his.

 

If Izuku had seen his leaf, he would know that it was quite small, but shining bright and was a beautiful shade of green. It was a strong leaf, and it held on to its branch well. It definitely wasn't leaving Yggdrasil anytime soon.

 

But there wasn't any time for that type of thinking right now. Izuku took the benevolessence and offered it to the mighty Yggdrasil. It floated up into the leaves and disappeared, and the World Tree seemed to shimmer more brilliantly than ever.

 

Toshinori came up the stairs behind Izuku, “Is Yggdrasil not truly beautiful?” He said with a glimmer in his eye, not too much unlike the shine of Yggdrasil, “Gathering and offering up benevolessence is the most sacred duty that us Guardians are charged with.” Toshinori paused a moment, then continued, “I know you will perform your duties well, Izuku, Guardian of Angel Falls. Now, go report back to Apus Nedzu.” 

 

Izuku nodded. He was glad Toshinori, his mentor and the previous Guardian of Angel Falls, had faith in his abilities. And so he continued on back down the stairs to the lower part of the Observatory.

 

As Izuku approached Apus Nedzu, he stood up, “Well done, Izuku. How did Mighty Yggdrasil appear to you?” He told him of how She had shone brighter than usual. Apus Nedzu let out a jolly laugh, “Hohoho! Then the time that she bears her fruit may soon arrive. I'm sure you're well aware that it is our duty as Celestrians to tend to the mighty Yggdrasil until the time she bears Her fruit. It is why Guardians watch over mortalkind and gather benevolessence. And now, Izuku, Guardian of Angel Falls, I believe you know what you must do next. You are to return to the Protectorate to gather benevolessence. Without Toshinori to accompany you. Make ready, and then you may leave through the portal on the floor below. May all the bodies of the heavens watch over you, Izuku, Guardian of Angel Falls.”


	2. Gathering Benevolessence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh made a word Bank just in case lmao
> 
> Celestrians: Angellic creatures who roam the Observatory
> 
> Observatory: A floating island way above the clouds, with Yggdrasil at the top
> 
> Yggdrasil: The World Tree. Each leaf on the tree represents someone's life. She stands watch over the Celestrians, and in return the Celestrians bring her benevolessence. It is said that when she blooms her fruit, the fyggs, the celestial carriage will bring the Celestrians to the Realm of the Almighty.
> 
> The Prophecy: It goes like this: ‘Fyggbloom hails the opening of the Heavenly Gates, and setes the Celestrians on the path to salvation. And lo, it shall be in the celestial carriage that we, the chosen custodians, journey unto the Realm of the Almighty.’ This is the reason Celestrians bring benevolessence to Yggdrasil.
> 
> The Realm of the Almighty: The Realm in which the Almighty resides. It is the Celestrians’ goal to arrive to this area, as it is said to be paradise.
> 
> The Almighty: The God of this World
> 
> The Starflight Express: The supposed “celestial carriage” mentioned in the prophecy. It is pure gold and flies through the starry sky.
> 
> Benevolessence: The culmination of mortal gratitude, which is gathered by Guardians to offer up to Yggdrasil.
> 
> Guardians: Celestrians who guard certain cities in the mortal realm. Some, like Toshinori, even guard the whole Protectorate.
> 
> Protectorate: The mortal realm. Humans and monsters alike occupy this area. Celestrians get to this place through what they call “the portal” at the bottom of the Observatory. It's basically a fancy hole.
> 
> Angel Falls: A small village in the Protectorate which Izuku guards. It is known for its healing waters from the falls.

It was the first time Izuku was down in the Protectorate without supervision, without Toshinori. He landed on the ground and looked around a bit to see what to do first. Straight ahead, he saw the girl he saved yesterday arguing with a boy with spiked hair. 

 

“I just think it's weird,” the spiked haired boy said, “Just yesterday there was a totally different name on the guardian statue, now everyone's saying it's been 'Deku’ our whole lives!” Oh darn, did they misread his name? 

 

“I'm pretty sure it's Izuku, Katsuki,” Ochako said as she shook her head, “And besides, what did it say before, then?” She looked very emotional at the whole subject of the guardian of Angel Falls.

 

“It was like, Toshi- something!” The boy, Katsuki yelled. He turned to the boy behind him, “Do you remember what it was, Hanta?”

 

Hanta shook his head, “It's been Deku for as long as I can remember.”

 

“Dammit, how can you even be sure guardians and all that even exist, Ochako?” Katsuki said as he stomped off, away from Ochako. 

 

Ochako sighed and walked away as well, towards her house. Well that was interesting. Izuku decided to ignore that little argument, as he had things to do. He had seen Katsuki around before, as he was the mayor’s son. He had a lot of pressures, as his mother was always on him about this and that, and how he needed to get a job, be useful. It doesn’t give him a valid excuse to yell at everyone else, of course. But Izuku can’t help but feel bad for him.

 

Enough of Katsuki for now, there were other people in Angel Falls. For example, this normal farmer, asleep on the job. Izuku looked around the barn. There was horse manure… everywhere. All over the ground, in the pots- how did it get into the pots? Not only that, but there was only one horse in the barn. Izuku sighed and rolled up his sleeves and got to work. This was the life of the Guardian of Angel Falls. To one who knew nothing of the world, his title seemed glorious. A title for those who had defeated many demonic monsters that had threatened the glorious kingdom of Angel Falls. Yet Angel Falls was just a small village known for its healing waters, and Izuku was no warrior. Sure, he had defeated a few slimes and cruelcumbers and a teeny sanguini on occasion and a… sacksquatch, but he was no knight in shining armour. 

 

Yet as Izuku looked over his work, he smiled at the shining barn. The sleeping farmer woke up his nap and looked around at Izuku’s hard work. His eyes shone with awe and he took off his hat, “This is sure the work of Izuku,” the farmer said, “Thank you, guardian! I’ll be sure to work harder next time! At this rate I’ll definitely be getting a second horse!” As the farmer cheered, benevolessence shone from him, which Izuku collected. He wouldn’t trade this job for anything in the world.

 

Izuku could stay in this barn for hours, but he had to collect more benevolessence, so he left the farmer in search of other people who needed help. As he wandered, he noticed a man, the fisherman, who was muttering to himself about something. Izuku, as curious as ever, flew over to hear what he was talking about.

 

“Ochako’s been working really hard, even through her grief at her father's death,” the man said, “She's only a young thing, and yet she runs the inn all by herself, and she takes care of the old man, too. She's an inspiration, that girl.” Izuku nodded. He did know Erinn a bit, from tagging along with Toshinori for so long. She really was a hard worker, and one to be admired. 

 

But enough of that, there's benevolessence to be collected. Izuku decided to check the other part of town, and crossed the old, rickety wooden bridge that connected one part of Angel Falls to a small isle in the lake at the base of the falls. The beauty of the village never got old to him. 

 

It was a small place, which was cut into two parts via the falls and the river travelling away from it. On the west side, there was the entrance where Katsuki’s friend, Hanta, stood to greet travellers, which were rare and few in number. If you continue up the path you will find the fisher’s cottage, where he sits on his own personal dock all day, fishing, of course. Further up the path was a fork, where one path took you towards the church, and the eastern area of Angel Falls. The other path took you toward the barn with a single horse, the small inn, and the mayor’s home. 

 

If you took the eastern path, however, you’d cross a wooden bridge to a small isle with nothing on it, except from time to time the fisherman, or a traveller collecting the angel water. There’s another wooden bridge, that Izuku decided to follow, to the eastern part of Angel Falls, which was a bit smaller than western area but it still had plenty of things, like the item shop. Up the path there are steps, that lead you to another, smaller fork in the path, one way took you toward the well, where it was common to find the gossips of the town. The other way took you towards a house, where Ochako and her father lived. Off the path, in the opposite direction of the well, was the Guardian Statue, where it was inscribed, “Our Guardian, Izuku.” The statue, however, shared no likeness of Izuku. 

 

Izuku passed by the item shop where he was greeted by a dog. Dogs always confused him, as he wasn’t entirely sure if they could see him or not. He had the same issue with cats. They’d look at him, yet never interact with him directly. This dog in particular lead him to a shimmer on the ground, which Izuku picked up to realize that it was a ring. He pocketed it and continued on, in the hopes that he’ll find the owner of said ring.

 

Izuku went up the steps and towards the well, to see if the gossips knew anything about it. The usual two were there, chatting away. “That lazy layabout son of the Mayor sometimes goes off outside the village on his own,” the plump one said, “Dangerous if you ask me. I don’t care how many weapons he has, he’s still not exactly a formidable foe, is he?”

 

On the other hand, the brunette said, “There have been no monsters around here lately at all. It’s all peaceful again. It’s because Izuku has been delivering us from evil. We really are blessed.” It was nice to know he was appreciated, but that didn’t tell him anything about the ring. 

 

Perhaps the church would give him answers. People pray there a lot, so there was a good chance someone would pray for their ring back. After all, not many people had items quite as nice as a gold ring in this town. It may even be someone’s most valuable item. So Izuku made his way towards the church.

 

Izuku went through the church doors, and found an old woman praying. He went closer to investigate. “Please, Guardian Izuku,” she said, “Help to reunite my husband’s ring and I!”

 

Ah! That must have been the ring Izuku found! He slipped the ring into the old woman’s front pocket. “Hm? That’s funny. My coat pocket suddenly feels a wee bit heavier,” the old woman said, and she checked the contents inside. She almost jumped up in surprise, “Lord Almighty! It’s, it’s my Bruce’s ring! Well I just don’t understand it. I searched high and low for this old thing before, and I couldn’t find it anywhere. It must be Izuku’s doing. Aren’t we lucky to have a Guardian that watches over us so well? Thank you! Thank you, Izuku!” 

 

Izuku couldn’t help but smile as the old woman shone and he collected the benevolessence that emitted from her. Well, he couldn’t just stand there with the old woman forever, he needed to continue. He was on a roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uhh it's been a while since I advertised my server. It has bots n stuff and I talk about shit. Y'know,, if y'all feel like joining lmao 
> 
> https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q


	3. Night Falls on Angel Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry I updated so late in the day!! I have the day off so I totally forgot it was Monday!!
> 
> Oh yeah and I should note I did rip a lot of the dialogue straight from the game, and some of it I did minor edits to. Of course there's some where I relied on my memory of the scene lmao. Anyway!! Please enjoy the chapter!!

As Izuku left the church, he realized how late it had gotten. The sun had already set and the stars were out. He looked to his right towards the isle in the river and noticed Toshinori there waiting for him. He quickly made his way over. “You are taking your new role very seriously. I am glad to see that, Young Izuku,” Toshinori said. Izuku gave him a disbelieving look. “What is it? You feel that your old mentor does not trust you to work alone? It is my duty now to patrol the entire Protectorate. Though you guard it well, I must sometimes revisit my old territory.” 

 

Toshinori looked down the river nostalgically. He gave a small smile, then looked back towards Izuku and continued, “Well, since I am already here, Young Izuku, there is one last lesson I must teach you. As Guardians, it is our duty to tend to our mortal flock. But this means more than merely watching over the living. Sometimes we must help those who have passed away, but whose souls continue to roam the land. 

 

“You hear it, too, don’t you? The voice of a wandering soul here in the village in need of your assistance.” Izuku nodded. He knew exactly what Toshinori was talking about. He moved past his old mentor and crossed the bridge and found the soul of a man who was incredibly lost.

 

“Hmph! Wot’s wrong wiv people ‘round ‘ere nowadays? Why’s everyone givin’ me the cold shoulder?” The soul said. He quickly noticed Izuku behind him, “Eh? Oh, someone who’s prepared to gimme the time o’ day at last! Listen ‘ere. Can you tell me ‘ow come everyone’s ignorin’ me? ‘Ang on a minute… w-wot’s wiv that get-up, eh? Y-you ain’t a… oh,  my days, you are! Yer a Celestrian, aint’cha? So I’ve… I’m already… I’ve breaved me last, is it? Go on, you can tell me. I can take it! That’s wot’s ‘appened, innit?”

 

Izuku nodded slowly, and the soul sighed, “Cheers for bein’ straight wiv me, Mister, er, Celestrian. So basically, I’ve kicked the bucket, right? Well it’s a good fing you told me. When I thought everyone was just ignorin’ me, I was about ready to do meself in anyway! But now I know wot’s wot, I can just get on wiv it and… well, you know. Rest in peace an’ all that.” As he said that, the soul floated up towards the sky, and formed benevolessence that shone bright in the night. 

 

As Izuku collected the benevolessence, Toshinori approached behind him, “You have done well, Young Izuku. Thanks to you, a mortal soul has made peace, and is now at rest. The benevolessence of a departed soul shines more brilliantly than any. You will be returning to the Observatory now, no doubt?” Izuku nodded. “Then I shall bid you farewell for now. I have much to do her in the Protector-- Hm?”

 

Toshinori looked up towards the sky, Izuku did so as well, to see what was happening. Way up there was the Starflight Express. The golden, flying, train with no track. “The Starflight Express has been unusually active as of late…” Toshinori turned toward Izuku, “I have changed my mind, I shall accompany you to the Observatory after all.” 

 

_______

 

As Toshinori and Izuku returned to the Observatory through the portal, the mentor turned to his old student and said, “I have important matter to discuss with Apus Nedzu. Please excuse me.” He then walked away.

 

Izuku stood idly for a couple seconds as he watched his old mentor walk off. Oh! He should report to Apus Nedzu as well! Ah, well, since he'd be busy with Toshinori, then he should go straight to Yggdrasil first. It wouldn’t hurt to do more of his job. Apus Nedzu was a wise and intelligent celestrian, he wouldn’t make a fuss about something like this. 

 

So Izuku went outside and ascended the stairs to Yggdrasil. As he passed, the celestrian who blocked the final flight to the World Tree said, “Apus Nedzu and Toshinori ascended these stairs just a bit ago. For both of them to go to mighty Yggdrasil… something is afoot.” 

 

Izuku took a look up the winding staircase. What were Apus Nedzu and Toshinori doing with Yggdrasil? He couldn’t argue with the celestrian, something is definitely afoot. Something big, most likely. So he continued up the stairs to the landing before the steps up to the World Tree. Another celestrian was waiting up there with excitement in her eyes. “Has mighty Yggdrasil finally borne fruit? Are the fyggs here at last?” she said. 

 

Izuku silently wondered why this celestrian was let up here, but he had a job to do, and his curiosity grew more and more each step he took. Up the final steps towards Yggdrasil Izuku went until he met Apus Nedzu and Toshinori at the top, who were staring up at the World Tree.

 

Toshinori tore his eyes away from the mighty Yggdrasil as he turned around to greet Izuku, “Ah, Young Izuku! You couldn’t have chosen a better time to join us,” He turned back towards Yggdrasil as Izuku approached, “Behold Yggdrasil. She is ready to bloom thanks to all of the benevolence we have given Her.”

 

The mighty Yggdrasil shimmered and shined brighter than Izuku had ever seen her before. “Hohoho! Yes, She is but a hair’s breadth now from bearing fruit!” Apus Nedzu exclaimed cheerily, “‘Fyggbloom hails the opening of the Heavenly Gates, and setes the Celestrians on the path to salvation. And lo, it shall be in the celestial carriage that we, the chosen custodians, journey unto the Realm of the Almighty.’” Those words were quite familiar to Izuku and all other celestrians. The prophecy.

 

“It is time, Young Izuku. Offer the benevolessence you have gathered to the mighty Yggdrasil,” Toshinori said after he turned back to Izuku, “When you do, She will finally bear Her fruit.”

 

Izuku nodded and approached the World Tree. He couldn’t help but stare at Her immense beauty. It has been so long she had protected the celestrians at the Observatory, and all the mortals down in the Protectorate. Now finally, she is ready to bloom, which, according to the prophecy, would lead the celestrians to the Realm of the Almighty at long last.

 

The benevolessence shone as Izuku pulled them out of his pocket, and he offered them up to the mighty Yggdrasil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably get to writing the next chapter ahah
> 
> Here's a link to my discord server of anyone is up to join!! https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q


	4. Fyggbloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop sorry fellas!! I had to take a week off but I'm back w ur weekly updates!!

The benevolessence Izuku offered rose up to Yggdrasil, who shined brighter than ever. She was the most enchanting thing any of the Celestrians had ever seen. Certain spots on the tree glowed and yellow fruit bloomed. “The sacred fyggs bloom!” Apus Nedzu said as Yggdrasil was adorned with golden-fruit aplenty. She looked like a starry sky, the fruits the stars and the leaves the infinite cosmos. The Starflight Express flew up above, the horn whistling as it chugged through the sky towards the Observatory.

 

“And the celestial chariot appears… Praise be! All as it was foretold!”  Apus Nedzu cheered. Everyone around just stared in awe at the bright, shining, shimmering scene before them. The Starflight Express slowed to a stop above them on the wall of the pavilion that surrounded Yggdrasil. Izuku barely had time to wonder how much the Starflight Express weighed or how strong the columns that held up to wall was before a dark beam shot down from the sky, which blew the light train apart.

 

Each car of the Starflight Express flew apart from each other and fell from the Observatory, the dark light crackling through them. As the cars fell a bigger beam shot down to seemingly fully destroy them, though it was impossible to see in the dark cloudy night. More light beams struck each car, each seeming bigger and darker, yet brighter than the last. 

 

Not only did the beams destroy the beloved celestial chariot, but they struck with such a force that the Celestrians gathered around Yggdrasil had to hold on to not get blown off the Observatory themselves. Izuku put up his hand to shield his eyes on instinct. Apus Nedzu looked up from where he was holding on to one of Yggdrasil’s roots, “Wh-what is the meaning of this?” He looked angrier yet more tired and betrayed than Izuku had ever seen him, which was a huge change from the usual calm, sagely look he usually wore, “Were we deceived?”

 

Taking a hand off the root he was holding on to was a big mistake on Izuku’s part, as he wasn’t able to hold back on. He was slowly losing his grip, and the dark purple beams of light didn’t seem to want to stop. Before him he could see Toshinori, close but not quite within reaching range. He wasn’t holding on to a root, yet he still looked stable and he sure wasn’t going to fly off of the Observatory. He really was a strong mentor. 

 

Izuku could feel his hand slipping more and more. Toshinori looked over in concern for his student, but before he could act Izuku slipped from the grasp of Yggdrasil and flew up into the air. Toshinori reached for him, yet he was too far away to help. The dark beam of light grew bigger and stronger and Izuku’s vision quickly faded as he fell.

 

He fell. Down from the Observatory, into the Protectorate.

 

_______

 

Ochako was just getting ready to go home from another day of hard work at her inn when the earthquake struck. Some dishes fell from their shelves and she was quick to catch them, and she sighed in relief and she put the dishes in a safer place rather than back on the shelf that was liable to fall. She left her place from behind the counter to check on the one person in the inn. 

 

She knocked and slowly opened the door to the patron’s room, only to find him fast asleep and snoring. Ochako chuckled a bit to herself at the hilarity of the situation but she rushed to the bed to wake the man up. He slowly got up and in his sleep induced delirium he allowed Ochako to lead him to the doorway, which she heard was the most stable part of the room. 

 

After she was done helping her single patron, she rushed out of the inn to check on her grandfather. Ochako and her grandfather lived together across town, but the way across wasn’t that far as the village was so small. Usually that made it seemed cramped but this night it was perfect. 

 

Ochako passed the church as the bell slid down the roof, pulling some of the indigo tiles down with it. She stood way back, because if she didn’t the bell would have just landed right on her head and squashed her. She carefully made her way past the church and she carefully tested the creaky bridge to the small isle. She was just about to make her way across when she looked up and saw what looked to be a person fall from the sky into the water, a trail of feathers leaving them. There was a ginormous splash as the person landed and she held her arm up to help protect herself from the water, but it turned out she didn’t need to, as all the water stayed in the lake.

 

Katsuki ran up behind her, just in time to see the splash, “What the actual heck?”

 

Ochako spun around, glad to see him, “Someone fell in the water! We need to help them out, they could drown!”

 

Katsuki wore an uncharacteristically determined look on his face and nodded. They ran across the bridge together and found the person caught on the middle isle and they pulled him out. The person they pulled out, male, wore the strangest clothing Ochako or Katsuki had ever seen. His top seemed like a dress of sorts, made of a strange material in a strange way.  He wore a knife skirt, banana pants, and banners on his arms? Honestly she couldn’t describe the clothes. “What do you think, Katsuki?” she asked.

 

“About him? I think he’s some minstrel, which is why his clothes are so damned weird. They look like something a small child would draw onto a stick figure. The purple and red go well together sort of but it’s ruined by the banana looking pants and the weird bron undershirt. Not only that but what even is this style?” Katsuki messed with the top, “Are these tassels or something? Mini banners? The ones on the skirt are connected but the ones on the top are not. It just doesn’t make sense.”

 

Ochako waited patiently for the end of his rant, “I didn’t know you were into fashion, Katsuki,” she said with a lot of humor behind it.

 

He flushed a bit in embarrassment, “I don’t! This just looks dumb!” Katsuki yelled defensively, then he quickly changed the subject, “Where did he come from, anyway?” 

 

“It looked like he fell from the sky. Maybe he’s a celestrian?” Ochako wondered.

 

Katsuki shook his head, “That can’t be true. Celestrians aren’t real. Even if they were, where are his wings and halo? He probably just fell from up there.” He pointed to the top of the falls. The theory made a little bit of sense but not really.

 

The argument didn’t change Ochako’s mind but she conceded anyway, “It doesn’t matter. Hey, do you mind helping me carry him to my house? I wanna make sure he’s okay and heals correctly.”

 

Katsuki grumbled a bit but picked him up and walked backwards towards Ochako’s house while she carried the legs.

 

_______

 

Getting the minstrel to the house and up the stairs and into bed was somewhat difficult for the two of them but they managed to finally did it. They sighed and slumped onto the floor together as they leaned on the bed. In all the commotion with the weird wandering minstrel Ochako didn’t even notice that the earthquake has stopped. She poked Katsuki and told him of the news.

 

He looked around and nodded, “Oh, so it has. I didn’t even notice.”   
  
“Yeah, me neither.” Ochako stood up and brushed off her skirt and adjusted the orange bandana she always wore on her head. “Do you think he’ll wake up?”   
  
Katsuki got up and examined the minstrel, “Uh, maybe? I don’t know, probably,” he said and shrugged in indifference.

 

Ochako sighed, “Alright, then. I suppose I’ll just sit here and wait until he wakes up.” 

 

“Okay. Do you… need me to help with anything?” he asked, quite awkwardly.

 

She just shook her head, “No, I can take care of him myself.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Katsuki stood in place for a minute then he turned to leave, “Bye, then.” and then left.

 

Ochako smiled and gave him a small wave bye then turned her full attention to the minstrel on the bed. He was certainly one of a kind, and she couldn’t get the notion out of her head that he was celestrian. Heck, he may even be the village Guardian, Izuku. Oh, wouldn’t that be neat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P proud of myself bc most of this doesn't happen w/in the canon of the game, I'm actually writing something that's kind of mine lmao
> 
> Here's the link to my discord server for those interested! https://discord.gg/r9s6c6q


	5. Izuku, Guardian of Angel Falls?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shoot sorry for another late update!!! Things keep happening which delay my updates aaa!! I'll try to get better!!! But I absolutely refuse to be more than a week late and as I'm typing this it's 11:57PM so technically not too late B) so yeah let's hope I can get next chapter out on time!

The next thing Izuku knew, he was in a strange bed. He blinked and looked around. The room looked familiar. Before he could figure out where he was, Ochako jumped up from where she was sitting on the foot of the bed in delight and surprise. “Oh good, you're awake! You have taken a most terrible fall from the top of the falls! You're lucky Katsuki and I were there to pull you out, or you might have drowned!”

 

Huh…? Wait, how could Ochako even see him? Or touch him for that matter? Izuku sat up slowly and carefully. He felt sore, like he landed square on a pile of bricks. He rubbed his back to help relieve some of the knots but… something was off. 

 

Oh shoot! His wings were gone! He kept patting around on his back as if somehow his wings would just turn up. He reached for his halo, only to realize that was gone, too. Shoot! He pat all around his body, just in case.

 

Ochako just looked confused, “Hey, are you okay? Did you lose something?”  Izuku stopped his furious pats to look up and nod at her. “Oh no! It must have flown down the river! Is there any way we could replace it?”

 

Izuku slowly shook his head in defeat. There probably wasn't any way for him to regain his wings and halo. Only the Almighty himself would be able to return those to him. Ochako deflated slightly, “Oh. Well, um, before I forget, may I ask you what your name is?” Izuku nodded and told her his name. She stood there silently for a shocked second before she jumped back in sheer surprise, “Wait whaaaaat?! Really? Are you sure?” Izuku nodded once again.

 

Ochako sat down hard and unconsciously rubbed her head in deep thought. He knew that she was the biggest believer in all of Angel Falls. “So are you the Guardian or something?!” Izuku nodded but she said, “That's… that's impossible, though.”

 

Ochako just shook her head, “It doesn't matter. Oh! Also I have breakfast waiting downstairs for when you want to eat.” And with that she left. It wasn't until she had mentioned food that Izuku had noticed how hungry he actually was. His stomach was being quite loud. Thank heck Ochako had already left the room, that would have been embarrassing.

 

_______

 

The Guardian Statue held no resemblance towards Izuku, nor Toshinori for that matter, but he couldn't help but feel a connection to it. It was probably because he missed having his wings and halo, which the statue had. It had been barely a day since he had turned mortal and he already felt the effects. 

 

His back was still sore from the fall into the river, his stomach ached from eating too much of Ochako's food, and his missed his fellow Celestrians so much. He liked that the citizens of Angel Falls could finally see him, but telling them his real name has made it so a lot of them didn't trust him. They believed that he was just some minstrel lying about his name to get free food and shelter. It saddened him, but he couldn't expect anything else. It's not like a weird stranger could drop in, claim he was their Guardian, and then be treated like one. At least Ochako seemed to believe him, and if not she was really nice anyway.

 

Izuku's reverie was broken by Katsuki approaching, Hanta following close behind. “Hey, it's that Deku character who turned up just after the earthquake the other day.” Izuku turned around to face him as he approached. He still mispronounced his name, even though he's been told how it is. Also, earthquake? Is that what the mortals called those dark beams of light that shot down and not only destroyed the Starlight Express but left him mortal? Must be, after all, that type of event must be earth shaking. “Oi! Wakey, wakey! What are you doing there, staring off into space? I don't know what Ochako thinks she's doing bothering with the likes of him. He won't tell us where he's from, her clothes are all weird… I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him.”

 

Was he just going to say all this out loud right in front of him? “I bet it's the name that's got Ochako so keen. It is the same as our village Guardian’s after all.” Ah, so Hanta was in on it, too. Why did they have to get his attention just so they could gossip about it in front of him?

 

But Katsuki continued, “Huh! I doubt it's even his real name.” He put his fists on his hips and bent a bit to bring his face closer. “I bet he's just some no-good wandering minstrel taking on a Guardian’s name to get a free lunch. Well, listen to this, oddball! I won't let you get away with any funny business on my patch!” So it was Katsuki who told everyone that Izuku was sketchy. That made some sense, as he was sure many citizens, like Ochako, would blindly help him because they believed he was the Guardian. Ah, well, it happens.

 

“Yeah, watch your step!” Hanta said in a mocking tone, “Katsuki doesn't like Ochako giving all of her attention to you.” 

 

Katsuki quickly turned on Hanta, face reddening, “Shut up, you idiot! Why would you say that?!” He looked around in a panic and spotted someone approaching, “Uh-oh!”

 

Speak of the devil, it was Ochako. She walked up behind the two and asked them, “What's going on? What are you two bothering Izuku for?”

 

Katsuki’s demeanor was different than it was just a minute before. He puffed out his chest and put on an awkward fake smile. “Er… Hi, Ochako! Nothing’s going on. Just teaching Izuku here a few village rules.” Yeah. Rule Number One: Stay away from Ochako, Katsuki will get jealous. “Anyway, we were just leaving. Come on, Hugo.” He then sped off. Hanta gave a small wave and trailed lazily behind.

 

Ochako watched as the two left. “I don't know why Katsuki’s so full of himself these days. He never used to be like that.” She thought about it a moment and shook her head. “Anyway, you must be feeling better if you're out walking around, Izuku. Coming up here reminds me of when I found you. I was so surprised. You must have got caught up in the earthquake and fallen in from the top of the waterfall. You're lucky you survived. Anyway, I'm heading home. There's nothing more to do at the inn for now. Enjoy the rest of your walk, but make sure you don't overdo it, okay? I'll see you back at the house.” And with that, Ochako left. She sure does talk a lot. She was nice, though.

 

Hmm. Izuku guessed he should enjoy the rest of his walk, then.


	6. Obtain Respect of Fellow Mortals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! This time I was actually on time! Suck it, fate! Weekly updates exist B)

 

Izuku wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to do now that he was mortal. Well, just because he was mortal, that didn’t mean he wasn’t still the Guardian. He could still help people around town! It would be a bit harder, but that wouldn’t get him down! Twice the work, twice the reward! Though it would take some getting used to being a mortal, but hey! The best way to learn how to swim is just to jump in the deep end, right? 

 

Izuku walked down the steps that had lead up to the Guardian statue. It was still weird actually touching the ground, rather than just floating above. He actually has to… use his legs. Ah, well. He has to get to the gossips so he can figure out what’s going on around Angel Falls! 

 

He strolled to the well where the gossips usually stood, his strides confident yet shakey. It was a bit harder to eavesdrop on the gossips, seeing as he was finally visible to them now, but he was still able to pull it off by just leaning on the other side of the well. “Dear, oh dear!” The plump one said, “First there was the earthquake, then monsters running riot. The mountain pass is completely blocked too.”

 

“I know. It’s just one thing after another, isn’t it?” Said the brunette, “I’ll tell you what I think. You know Ochako and that strange person she’s befriended, the one who looks like a minstrel? Goes by the name of Izuku or something. Well, I think it’s  _ him  _ that brought all this misfortune to the village.” 

 

Ah, heck. It wasn’t good that the village people think so lowly of him. Well, he would just have to convince them to think better of him! Make himself worthy of his own name! Hm, but how to do so? One of the gossips did say that not only monsters are more active, but the mountain pass was blocked, as well.

 

The latter problem definitely needed to be fixed. The mountain pass is the only safe way to the Kingdom of Stornway, which was vital to the town's survival. Izuku wasn't sure he'd be able to clear a landslide by himself, though. Hm. Well, he should probably keep looking around for problems he could fix!

 

He didn't go far down the path before he noticed the elderly woman he found the ring for. She was really nice! Ah! She was with the dog who lead him to the ring, too. Now that he's mortal he can finally pet the dog. He's a good boy, after all. 

 

As Izuku approached to pet the dog, the elderly woman said, “You're the minstrel that Ochako's taken in, aren't you? I heard you have the same name as our village Guardian.” He internally braced himself for a negative response to his existence, but was delightfully surprised, “I’m sure it must just be a funny coincidence, but that name of yours is one I'm grateful to, that's for sure.” He smiled. It sure was nice not to be hated. 

 

He pet the dog for a good while and made idle chatter with the elderly woman. She was really nice. But, of course, he couldn't stay there forever. He's got a village to win over! Izuku waved goodbye to the dog and the elderly woman and went off.

 

When he passed by the item shop, Izuku decided to go in. He needed new clothes, as his current ones were too foreign to mortals. If he were going to be mortal he should look the part. Thankfully he had money that he had gathered from slaying monsters, and it hadn't spilled out from the fall. He went up to the counter, and the merchant said, “Hello there, young minstrel. Ochako's sent you to do a bit of shopping for her, eh? I've got it all here. Medicinal herbs, all kinds of weapons… just take your pick!” 

 

The minstrel thing really stuck, and he ended up being restricted to buying the items that minstrels were proficient in. He was only allowed to buy swords, whips, and fans as weapons. Thankfully, Izuku was fairly proficient with a sword so there was no problem there. He bought the best sword and best suit of armor they had, which wasn't much considering the small town. The sword was made of cheap metal and was quite old. The armor was made of leather and kind of work, but it would do, as the monsters around the village were a low level. Just simple slimes, mostly.

 

Izuku paid for his items and left to continue to find out how to help the people around town more. He decided to cross the bridges to the western part of the village. That's where the most of the town is, anyway. As he passed, one of the women who worked at the church got his attention, “Ah, you're the one who's staying with Ochako at the moment, aren't you, my child? Are you on the mend now? It really is a miracle that you survived the fall from the falls with just a few bumps and bruises.” Indeed he was. Especially since it was a fall from the Observatory, rather than the falls. The lady continued, “You must have a Guardian watching over you, my child. It's the only explanation.” Or perhaps it was because of the fact that he was formerly a Guardian.

 

After that, Izuku continued on down the path, which lead him right into the mayor's house. He walked right on in, knowing no boundaries. As he entered, he heard a loud voice that echoed through the hall. He followed the voice to the dining room/kitchen area, where Mayor Mitsuki seemed to be lecturing her son.

 

“Isn't it about time you did something useful with yourself rather than just hanging about the place causing trouble?” She asked rhetorically, “You'd do well to take a leaf out of Ochako's book. She puts in a lot of hard work at the inn, that girl.”

 

Katsuki was not having it. “Hah?! What's Ochako got to do with it? I am trying to find something I want to do, anyway. And when I figure out what that is, I'll work my socks off!” Then, he muttered, “... Probably…”

 

Izuku wandered closer, which got Katsuki's attention. “Hey! What are you doing here?” He asked. He definitely looked surprised. “Huh! I didn't want anyone to see that. You'd better not tell Ochako, okay?” He looked quite angry but Izuku could see how desperate he really was. Izuku won't tell her anything.


End file.
